The Hunchback of Notre Dame/International
The Hunchback of Notre Dame has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1996. Brazilian Portuguese * Quasimodo - Marcelo Coutinho * Esmeralda - Monica Rossi (speaking) * Esmeralda - Rosanah Fienngo (singing) * Juiz Claude Frollo - Leonardo José (speaking) * Juiz Claude Frollo - Rodrigo Esteves * Capitan Febo (Captain Phoebus) - Dário de Castro * Clopin - Cláudio Galvan * Victor - Renato Rabello * Hugo - Mauro Ramos * Laverne - Nelly Amaral * Arquidiácono - Lafayette Galvão * Velho Prisioneiro - Waldir Fiori * Mae de Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Isis Boschdoski * Guarda Bruto - Domício Costa * Guarda Imbecil - Luís Brandao Danish * Quasimodo - Anders G. Koch (speaking) * Quasimodo - Kim Sandberg (singing) * Esmeralda - Birgitte Simonsen (speaking) * Esmeralda - Evy Krogh (singing) * Frollo - Stig Hoffmeyer (speaking) * Frollo - Niels Weyde (singing) * Kaptajn Phoebus (Captain Phoebus) - Jens Jørn Spottag * Clopin - Jess Ingerslev * Hugo - Per Pallesen * Victor - Ulf Pilgaard * Gertrud (Laverne) - Vigga Bro * Ærkebiskop (Archediacon) - Bendt Reiner * Quasimodos mor (Quasimodo's mother) - Diana Axelsen * Brutus - Lasse Lunderskov * Angus - Lars Thiesgaard * Additional voices: Peter Zhelder & Pauline Rehné Dutch * Quasimodo - Raymond Kurvers * Esmeralda - Vera Maan * Claude Frollo - Edmond Classen (speaking) * Claude Frollo - Ernst Daniël Smid (singing) * Kapetein Phoebus - Peter Blok * Clopin - Bill van Dijk * Hugo - Kees van Lier * Victor - Jérome Reehuis * Laverne - Lia Dorana * Aartsbisschop (Archdeacon) - Ger Smit * Moeder van Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Maria Lindes * Bruut - Jan Anne Drenth * Klungelaar - Jan Anne Drenth * De oude ketter - Jac. Goderie * Bewakers en zigeuners (Guards and Gypsies): Lucie de Lange, Olaf Wijnants and Beatrijs Sluijter European Portuguese * Quasimodo - Rómulo Fragoso (speaking) * Quasimodo - António da Cruz (singing) * Esmeralda - Isabel Ribas (speaking) * Esmeralda - Dora Fidalgo (singing) * Juiz Claude Frollo - Mário Pereira (speaking) * Juiz Claude Frollo - José Lopes (singing) * Capitao Febo (Captain Pheobus) - Paulo B. * Clopin - André Maia * Victor - Paulo Oom * Hugo - José Raposo * Laverne - Maria José (speaking) * Laverne - Aidé Martins (singing) * Arquidiácono - Jorge Sousa e Costa * Velho Prisioneiro - Carlos Freixo * Mae de Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Luísa Salgueiro * Guarda Bruto - Manuel Cavaco * Guarda Imbecil - Carlos Freixo European Spanish * Quasimodo - Luis Posada (speking) * Quasimodo - Adel Hakki (singing) * Esmeralda - Marta Barbará (speaking) * Esmeralda - Sol Pilas (singing) * Juez Claude Frollo - Constantino Romero * Febo (Phoebus) - Armando Carreras * Hugo - Salvador Aldeguer * Víctor - Antonio Crespo (speaking) * Víctor - Juan Manuel Escamilla (singing) * Laverne - Carmen Contreras * Clopín - Jesúss Castejón * Archidiácono (Archedeaco) - Miguel Ángel Jenner * Madre de Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Marta Tamarit Finnish * Quasimodo - Velimatti Ranta * Esmeralda - Tiina Lymi * Claude Frollo - Ossi Ahlapuro * Phoebus - Carl-Kristian Rundman * Clopin - Antti Pääkkönen * Hugo - Ilkka Heiskanen * Victor - Tuomas Mattila * Laverne - Kristiina Elstelä * Arkkidiakoni (Archedeacon) - Matti Siitonen Flemish * Quasimodo - Jan Schepens * Esmeralda - Vera Mann * Claude Frollo - Francois Beukelaers (speaking) * Claude Frollo - Werner Brams * Kapitein Phoebus - Vic de Watcher * Clopin - Peter de Smet * Hugo - Wim Pobrouck * Victor - David Davidse * Laverne - Julienne de Bruyn * Aartsbisschop (Archdeacon) - Bert André (speaking) * Aartsbisschop (Archdeancon) - Marc Meersman (singing) * Moeder van Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Katrien Devos * Bruut - Chris Cauwenberghs * Klungelaar - Fred Van Kuyk * De oude ketter - Marc Bober * Bewakers en zigeuners (Guards and Gypsies) - Luk De Koninck, Tuur De Weert and Christel Domen French * Quasimodo - Francis Lalanne * Esmeralda - Rebecca Dreyfus (speaking) * Esmeralda - Claudia Meyer (singing) * Frollo - Jean Piat * Phœbus - Emmanuel Jacomy * Clopin - Bernard Alane * La Muraille (Victor) - Bernard Alane * La Rocaille (Hugo) - Michel Mella * La Volière (Laverne) - Perrette Pradier * L'Archidiacre - Dominique Tirmont * Le vieux paysan - Max André * La mère de Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Nathalie Regnier * Le garde brutal - Francis Sarthour * Le garde maladroit - Michel Vocoret * Le vieil hérétique - René Bériard French Canadian * Quasimodo - Martin Watier * Esmeralda - Lara Fabian * Frollo - Ronald France (speaking) * Frollo - Yves Lapierre (singing) * Phœbus - Daniel Picard * Clopin - Mario Fraser * Hugo - Manuel Tadros * Victor - Pierre Chagnon (speaking) * Victor - Vincent Potel (singing) * Laverne - Élizabeth Chouvalidzé * L'Archidiacre - Edgar Fruitier * Mère de Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Aline Pinsonneault * Vieil hérétique - Serge Bossac * Garde brutal - Yves Corbeil * Garde rustre - Bernard Fortin * Paysanne - Natalie Hamel-Roy * Additional voices: Diane Arcand, Jacques Kanto, Jean Boilard, Thiérry Langerac, Natalie Hamel-Roy & Beniot Marleau German * Quasimodo - André Eisermann (speaking) * Quasimodo - Hendrik Bruch (singing) * Esmeralda - Carin C. Tietze (speaking) * Esmeralda - Ute Lemper (singing) * Claude Frollo - Klausjürgen Wussow * Phoebus - Jörg Löw * Clopin - Heinz Rennhack * Victor - Peter Fricke * Hugo - Hans-Rainer Müller * Laverne - Alice Franz * Erzdiakon (Archdeacon) - Helmut Krauss * Quasimodo Mutter (Quasimodo's mother) - Irina von Bentheim * Heftiche - Jan Spitzer * Patziche - Karl Schulz * Gefangener (The Prisoner) - Gerry Wolff Hungarian * Quasimodo - László Lippai (speaking) * Quasimodo - Zoltán Nyári (singing) * Esmeralda - Juli Básti (speaking) * Esmeralda - Réka Koós (singing) * Claude Frollo föbíró - László Helyey (speaking) * Claude Frollo föbíró - László Szvétek (singing) * Phoebus kapitány - Zoltán Rátóti * Clopin - Gábor Maros * Hugo - Péter Balázs * Victor - László Borbély * Laverne - Éva Schubert * Esperes (Archdeacon) - Gyula Szabó (speaking) * Esperes (Archdeacon) - Kázmér Sárkány (singing) * Brutal - Gábor Maróti * Butal - János Bácskai * Quasimodo anyja - Kitty Kéri * Öreg rab - Péter Pusztai * Quasimodo apja - Olivér Szél * Korbácsos - István Orosz * Molnár - János Horkai * Additional voices: Miklós Dimulász, Róbert Garai, Gábor Kardos, Zoltán Katona, Mari Némedi, István Rudas, Balázs Tardy, Tamás Varga & András Várkonyi Icelandic * Kvasímódó (Quasimodo) - Felix Bergsson * Esmeralda - Edda Heiðrún Backman * Kári (Frollo) - Helgi Skúlason (speaking) * Kári (Frollo) - Jóhann Sigurðarson (singing) * Fíbus (Phoebus) - Hilmir Snær Guðnason * Klópin (Clopin) - Guðmundur Ólafsson * Húgó - Hjálmar Hjálmarson * Viktor (Victor) - Palm Gestsson * Laverne - Bríet Héðinsdóttir * Erkidjákni (Archdeacon) - Rúrik Haraldsson (speaking) * Erkidjákni (Archdeacon) - Róbert Arnfinnsson (singing) * Móðir Kvasímódós (Quasimodo's mother) - Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir * Brutish Guard - Stefán Jónsson * Oafish Guard - Hallur Helgason * Gamli fangin (Old Heretic) - Palmí Gestsson * Additional voices: Gylfi Gíslasson Italian * Quasimodo - Massimo Ranieri * Esmeralda - Mietta * Claude Frollo - Eros Pagina * Febo (Phoebus) - Roberto Pedicini * Clopin - Carlo Ragone * Hugo - Rodolfo Laganà * Victor - Sandro Pellegrini * Laverne - Liú Bosisio * Arcidiacono - Franco Chillemi Japanese * Quasimodo - Kanji Ishimaru * Esmeralda - Chizu Hosaka * Frollo - Takeshi Kusaka (speaking) * Frollo - Toshihide Mura (singing) * Phoebus - Souma Suzuki * Clopin - Akihiko Mitsueda * Hugo - Atsushi Haruta * Victor - Kiyotaka Imai * Laverne - Misao Suetsugu * The Archdeacon - Goro Matsumiya (speaking) * The Archdeacon - Morimasa Sagawa (singing) * Oafish Guard - Ryuji Ajikata * Quasimodo's mother - Misao Suetsugu Korean * Quasimodo - Kim Seung-Jun (speaking) * Quasimodo - Nam Gyeong-Ju (singing) * Esmeralda - Chae Shi-Ra (speaking) * Esmeralda - Moon Hui-Gyeong (singing) * Frollo - Kim Byeong-Gwan (speaking) * Frollo - Lee Seong-Hun (singing) * Phoebus - Seol Young-Beom * Clopin - Kim Jae-Woo * Hugo - Lee Yun-Seon (speaking) * Hugo - Lee Hui-Jeong (singing) * Victor - Lee Ho-In (speaking) * Victor - Lee Hee-Jeong (singing) * Laverne - Yoon Bok-Hee * Archdeacon - Song Yong-Tae * Brutish Guard - Jang Seung-Gil * Oafish Guard - Seo Moon-Seok * Quasimodo's mother - Lee Jin-Hwa * The Old Heretic - Jang Seung-Gil * Guards & Gypsies: Han Ho-Woong, Ryu Dong-Hyeon, Kim Jun & Lee Jae-Yong Mexican Spanish * Quasimodo - Jorge Roig Jr. (speaking) * Quasimodo - Adrián Barba (singing) * Esmeralda - Rebeca Rambal (speaking) * Esmeraldaa - Fernanda Meade (singing) * Juez Claude Frollo - Fernando Escandón * Febo (Phoebus) - Salvador Delgado * Hugo - Herman López (speaking) * Hugo - Francisco López (singing) * Víctor - Moisés Palacios * Laverne - Reneé Víctor * Clopin - Julio Sosa * Archidiácono (Archedeacon) - José Roberto Reséndiz (speaking) * Archidiácono (Archedeacon) - Alejandro Villeli (singing) * Madre de Quasimodo (Quasimodo's mother) - Fabiola Stevenson Norwegian * Quasimodo - Ola Fjellvikås * Esmeralda - Benedicte Adrian * Frollo - Even Stormoen (speaking) * Frollo - Paul Åge Johannessen (singing) * Phoebus - Nicolay Lange-Nielsen * Clopin - Sigve Bøe * Hugo - Brede Bøe * Victor - Trond Brænne (speaking) * Victor - Geir Rebbestad (singing) * Laverne - Turid Balke * Erkediakon (Archediacon) - Thorbjørn Lindhjem * Brutus - Harald Mæle * Strutus - Ivar Nørve * Quasimodos mor (Quasimodo's mother) - Jannike Kruse * Gammel Fange (Old prisoner) - Harald Mæle Swedish * Quasimodo - Joakim Jennefors * Esmeralda - Sharon Dyall * Frollo - Stefan Ljungqvist * Phoebus - Roger Storm * Clopin - Mikael Grahn * Hugo - Lasse Kronér * Victor - Peter Flack * Laverne - Siw Malmkvist * Ärkediakonen (Archdeacon) - Håkan Hagegård * Brutish - Peter Wanngren * Oafish - Johan Hedenberg * Quasimodos mor (Quasimodo's mother) - Monica Forsberg * Fången (Prisoner) - Johan Hedenberg * Vakter och zigenare (Guards & Gypsies) - Anders Öjebo, Roger Storm, Monica Forsberg, Daniel Bergfalk & Thomas Banestål * End Credits Song Esmeraldas bön (God Help the Outcasts) - Sharon Dyall Turkish * Quasimodo - Burat Kut * Esmeralda - Sertab Erener * Frollo - Neco Tahir Nejat Özyilmazel * Phoebus - Levent Özdilek * Clopin - Ali Ekber Diribaş (speaking) * Clopin - Timur Doganay (singing) * Hugo - Ahmet Eres * Victor - Bulent Atak * Laverne - Guzin Özipek * Basdiyakoz (Archdeacon) - Ferdi Atuner * Quasimodo's mother - Abide Avci * Brutish Guard - Aziz Gungör * Oafish Guard - Toygun Ateş * The Old Heretic - Artan Dograr * Guards & Gypsies: Orhan Gözen, Artan Yilmaz, Selim Yener, Metin Yildirim & Ertekin Cosar * Choir: Ali Guder, Ayse Çağlar, Başak Girgin, Burak Usanmaz, Dilara Tuncelli, Hulya Sancakli, Kaan Tuncelli, Mehmet Öcalan, Umur Turel, Yalçın Gurbuz & Umran Sanlier Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs